There is need for simple, highly compact, durable and efficient door locking and unlocking devices, where deadbolts and latches are to be operated, as from the inner and outer sides of doors. In particular, there is need for improvements in mechanism responsive to door handle turning, and incorporating means enabling handle positioning for selective handed turning, clockwise or counterclockwise. One example enables selected direction handle turning at the door inner side, with mechanism responsive to door unlocking at the door inner side, to secure door unlatching.